The current market of wireless devices, e.g., devices supporting multiple radio technologies, is growing quickly. Wireless devices may use licensed and/or unlicensed spectrums (e.g., bands) for transmitting and receiving communications. Unlicensed bands may include bands such as the TV whitespace (TVWS) band, the industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) band, and the like. Currently many problems exist in the use of communication bands by wireless devices. For example, interference from users of an unlicensed band may create problems for others that may also want to use the unlicensed band.